Who am I?
by Dear.myself
Summary: Un accidente puede cambiar una vida entera... y más si al despetar no recuerdas ni tu propio nombre.
1. Introducción

_Los personajes que aparecen en la historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Fox y Ryan Murphy. Así mismo, saldrán actores de THE GLEE PROJECT, con su nombre e identidad real._

**Bien, es la primera historia que me animo a subir aquí, espero que os guste y la sigáis (de esta forma, animándome a seguir escribiendo, si no haré como siempre, cansarme y dejarla a medias). El primer capítulo es breve, ya que es una pequeña introducción.**

**También decir que soy nueva en todo esto, espero encajar en estos mundillos y que os gusten mis historias.**

**Tras esto…**

Había sido una semana increíble, no podía negarlo. Por fin había llegado el tan ansiado fin de semana. Lo había esperado con tantas ganas, que ahora que había llegado casi ni podía creérselo…

Nos situamos en la tarde del viernes, rondaban casi las siete de la tarde. Quedaban menos de veinticuatro horas para la llegada del sábado, no un sábado cualquiera. Ese sería su día. No podía ser un día más, tenía que conseguir que fuera algo especial. Aunque con el simple hecho de pasarlo con la persona que amaba ya lo consideraba especial.

Y os preguntaréis ¿qué pasa el sábado para que nuestro protagonista esté tan eufórico? Justo el sábado hacía un mes que Blaine le había declarado su amor, hacía un mes que se habían dado su primer beso, un mes que estaban juntos, el mejor mes de su vida, un mes lleno de felicidad, lo que había sido desde que el moreno había llegado a su vida.

Se había tirado toda la tarde de compras, llevándose a regañadientes a su ahora hermano, Finn, el cual había obligado a ir cargando con las mil bolsas que llevaban. Se pateó todas las tiendas posibles de Ohio, comprando regalos y las cosas necesarias para hacer que el día fuera perfecto e inolvidable junto con su chico.

- **Creo que eso es todo.** – Comentó un Kurt que rebosaba alegría y entusiasmo. Miró a Finn con una amplia sonrisa y se agachó para quitarle un par de bolsas. Las que menos pesaban, pero ya era algo. Se sentía tan feliz que le daba igual ir cargando con las bolsas. Si estaba así cuando hacía un mes con su novio… ¿Qué pasaría el día de su boda? Posiblemente le daría un ataque de histeria.

Recibió una sonrisa débil por parte de su hermano y caminó lentamente hacia el coche, empezando a cargar el maletero. No le cabían todas las bolsas ahí así que tuvo que meter algunas en la parte trasera del coche. Tras esto ambos se sentaron en la parte delantera del coche, colocándose los cinturones de seguridad. Kurt decidió que a la vuelta iba a conducir él, así que ocupó el asiento donde se encontraba el volante.

Condujo con sumo cuidado, como siempre, de vuelta al hogar familiar, charlando con Finn por el camino. De repente un coche apareció al volver una esquina, corriendo a una velocidad extrema, invadiendo su mismo carril. Giró el volante bruscamente, aterrado, tratando de apartar el coche de la carretera, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y el contrario chocó con el suyo, haciendo que cayera rodando monte abajo, empezó a dar vueltas y más vueltas, hasta que de repente se estrelló con un poste de luz.

¡KURT! Fue lo último que escuchó antes de desmayarse.


	2. Capítulo dos: La espera

_Los personajes que aparecen en la historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Fox y Ryan Murphy. Así mismo, saldrán actores de THE GLEE PROJECT, con su nombre e identidad real._

**Bien, aquí estamos otra vez. He subido seguido el capítulo dos, ya que el primero era bastante corto. Este es un poquito más largo, pero no demasiado. Espero que les esté gustando la historia y encontrarme por aquí algún día un cometario ^^… Saludos =)**

Había corrido todo lo que sus piernas se lo habían permitido en el mismo momento que se enteró de la noticia. Llegó al cabo de unos quince minutos al hospital, histérico, con la respiración totalmente agitada.

**¡KURT! ¡KURT HUMMEL! ¡QUIERO VERLO!** – Elevó excesivamente el volumen de la voz mientras hablaba con la chica que atendía la recepción. - **¿Quiere decírmelo de una vez?** – La paciencia no era su fuerte, y más cuando la vida de la persona que más amaba estaba en juego.

**Ahora mismo no puede pasar a verlo, le están haciendo pruebas.** – A pesar de todo, la chica se mantuvo serena. A saber en cuántas ocasiones le habían llegado personas en la misma situación. – **Puede ir a la sala de espera, allí está su familia también esperando. Al fondo a la izquierda.** – Contestó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Blaine ni si quiera se molestó en dar las gracias y salió a toda prisa hacia la sala de espera, tenía que saber algo, y lo tenía que saber ya. Al llegar se encontró en la sala a Burt, el padre de Kurt, con la mirada perdida. También estaba Finn, el cual se encontraba con un brazo escayolado, y parte de sus compañeros del Glee Club.

**¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?** – Se dirigió a Finn con impaciencia, pues había sido él el que le había llamado avisándole del accidente.

**Se nos escapó el coche de la carretera… Íbamos a chocar, no tuvimos otra opción.** – Suspiró y se llevó la mano libre hacia la cabeza, revolviéndose el pelo. Él había salido mejor parado que Kurt del accidente, y en cierta forma se lamentaba. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder cambiarle el lugar, que fuese él el que estaba a punto de morir, y no su hermano… No se lo merecía.

**¿Aún no han dicho nada? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tardan tanto?** – En cada palabra que pronunciaba podía leerse su angustia y desesperación al no tener noticias de Kurt. Finn negó con la cabeza.

**Aún no ha salido el doctor, no nos quedará más que esperar**. – Tras esto, le dio un leve golpe en la espalda, tratando de reconfortarlo, aunque sabía que por mucho que hiciese no lo conseguiría.

Las siguientes horas fuero para Blaine las más largas de su vida. No había salido de la sala de espera ni si quiera para comer, es más, se le había cerrado el estómago. Daba vueltas en círculo en la habitación, con la esperanza de que en cualquier momento algún médico saliera a darles buenas noticias, pero eso no pasaba.

Cuando llevaban ya casi cinco horas en el hospital, un médico llegó a la sala de espera. - **¿Familiares de Kurt Hummel?**

Enseguida, se acercó a él, dándole igual que estuviese ahí su padre, su hermano, o fuera quién fuese. Él, más que nadie, quería saber que su novio estaba bien, que estaba fuera de peligro. Miró al médico, desesperado, quiso decirle _¡Habla ya, joder!_ Pero las palabras no salían de su boca, se había quedado quieto, al ver el semblante serio en la cara del doctor. Empezó a pensar en lo peor.

**Lamento decirles que ha entrado en coma. Ha sufrido un golpe demasiado fuerte en la parte trasera de la cabeza. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible, pero ahora no queda más que esperar.** – Tras esto, se retiró de la sala, dejando a todos los presentes con el nudo en la garganta.

¿Qué? No podía estar pasando esto. No podía. Se dejó caer hasta ponerse de rodillas en el suelo y se rodeó la cara con las manos, dejando que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. En ese momento nada le importaba, ni si quiera que le viesen llorar.

Al cabo de un rato, no supo cuánto, pues nadie se había atrevido a molestarlo, sitió unos golpecitos en el hombro y empezó a despertarse. Se encontraba tirado en una esquina de la sala de espera, hecho un ovillo, abrazándose a sus piernas. Parecía ser que de tanto llorar se había quedado dormido. Pensó en cómo debía encontrarse ahora, con los ojos rojos como tomates, las ojeras más marcadas y la cara pálida, pero no le dio importancia, nada la tenía ahora, salvo Kurt.

Dirigió la mirada hacia la persona que acababa de despertarse, cruzándose con la mirada de Finn. – **Creo que deberías irte a descansar. Aquí ya no se puede hacer nada más que esperar.** – Dijo, acompañándolo de unos golpecitos en el hombro, animándole a que abandonara el hospital.- **Y deberías comer algo, no te va a hacer nada bien llorar y llorar sin comer.** – Cuando reaccionó, negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

**No me voy a mover de aquí hasta saber qué le pasa a Kurt. No me voy a separar de él ni un segundo.** – Fue firme con su respuesta, o eso apreció, ya que Finn no hizo réplica a ello.

**Bueno, si te quedas tú, yo voy a casa. Necesito descansar, darme una ducha… No sabemos cuánto tiempo puede pasar. Si se soluciona algo, llámame. **– Finn se despidió con la mano y luego salió de la sala de espera.

Blaine se quedó sentado en el suelo, mirando a su alrededor. Parecía ser que era el único que quedaba en el hospital. No había rastro de los compañeros de Glee, si quiera de su padre. Se levantó con cuidado y notó como le dolían las articulaciones. Seguro que debido a la mala postura. Echó un vistazo por la ventana para comprobar que se había hecho de noche. Claro, por eso todos se habrían marchado.

Resopló y se sentó en una de las sillas tan incómodas que había en la sala de espera. Se tenía que acostumbrar, si iba a pasar ahí la noche. No eran mucho más cómodas que el suelo, pero seguramente si pasase alguna enfermera le llamaría la atención por quedarse dormido ahí.

Las horas pasaban demasiado lentas, aquello empezaba a convertirse en una tortura. Quizás hubiese sido buena idea que se hubiera marchado a casa. Algo de ropa limpia, comida. Pero entonces ¿quién se quedaría ahí? Era cierto lo que había dicho Finn, ya no había nada que hacer, simplemente esperar a que despertase. Podía ser ahora, o dentro de años. ¿Iba pues, a pasarse toda su vida sentado en la sala de espera de un hospital, esperando a que Kurt se despertase?

La respuesta fue bastante clara.

Por él haría lo que fuese.


	3. Capítulo tres: El despertar

**¡Hola! Aquí estamos otra vez, con el capítulo tres de la historia.**

**Agradecer a ****Vgleek**** el Review, no está muy lejos de lo que tengo planeado, pero podéis llegar a sorprenderos de todo lo que tengo en mente para el futuro de Kurt, así como el de Blaine. Si quieres saber qué pasa, sigue atento/a de la historia y ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!**

**A los demás, animo a que la leáis, a mí me gusta por ahora el rumbo que está tomando. No tengáis miedo de dejar un comentario, aunque sea negativo de la historia, yo me lo tomaré como algo positivo, y podré así mejorar la historia.**

**Saludos.**

_Los personajes que salen en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox. _

* * *

><p>Había pasado ya una semana desde el terrible accidente que había postrado en cama a Kurt por tiempo indefinido. Desde entonces Blaine no se había separado de su lado, ya que por fín le habían dejado pasar dentro de la habitación, por lo que las noches se habían vuelto menos incómodas, pero no menos dolorosas. El despertar cada mañana sin novedades, sin ver sus ojos, su sonrisa… Simplemente limitándose a observarlo mientras dormía, tenía la cara pálida, más de lo habitual. Y aún así le parecía la cosa más bella que había visto en su vida.<p>

A partir de las tres de la tarde, cuando acababan las clases, la habitación empezaba a llenarse de gente, su padre, los compañeros del Glee Club… Todos habían retomado sus vidas normales y habían vuelto al instituto, menos él. Por no hacer casi ni comía, no se había pesado en los últimos días pero estaba casi seguro de que por lo menos había perdido cinco kilos. Cuando se miraba al espejo apenas podía reconocerse, su cara pálida y llena de ojeras, sus ojos habían perdido todo su brillo y su habitual sonrisa había desaparecido.

Todo el mundo le recomendaba que saliese, que debía despejarse del hospital o finalmente acabaría él también poniéndose enfermo. Y seguramente a Kurt no le gustaría encontrarle así si se despertaba. Sabía que tenían razón, por lo cual todos los días hacía un pequeño paripé y salía cuando todos llegaban a estirar las piernas y comer algo.

Había llegado el fin de semana, lo que significaría que habría el doble de visitas. Aún era temprano, por lo que se acercó a la cama y agarró con delicadeza la mano de Kurt, entre las suyas. Dicen que si le hablas a personas que están en coma acelera el proceso de su despertar, aunque él lo hacía todos los días y no notaba mejoría. Se inclinó hacia delante para darle un beso en la frente, ritual que hacía todas las mañanas al despertar.

**Kurt…** - Dijo mientras se sentaba en el filo de la cama, contemplándole. – **Buenos días.** – Esboza una amarga sonrisa al no obtener respuesta, ya estaba acostumbrándose a que no lo hiciera, pero no llegaba a acostumbrarse al dolor que esto le producía. Tragó saliva antes de seguir. – **Hoy a amanecido el día un poco nublado ¿Sabes? Creo que va a llover más tarde… **- dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana. Efectivamente, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grisáceas. No había rastro de sol por ninguna parte. – **Ya mismo llegarán todos a verte, debes estar contento, hay mucha gente que te quiere… Tienes ahora mismo la atención de todo el mundo, pero vaya manera de conseguirla ¿Eh? No, así no, Kurt…** - Hace una breve pausa y le mira otra vez, suspira y se levanta de la cama despacio. – **Voy al baño, me daré una ducha y me cambiaré de ropa, no pienses que te abandono, eso nunca pasará. **

Se inclinó de nuevo para darle un beso en la frente y se dirigió al baño que había en el interior de la habitación. No sin antes coger algo de ropa limpia, que le había traído Finn, ya que sus padres no se habían molestado ni en acudir a ver cómo estaba. Se quitó la camiseta y se observó en el espejo unos segundos, se había quedado demasiado delgado. Pero por más que quería no conseguía que su estómago se abriera.

Se quitó el resto de la ropa y se metió en la ducha, abriendo l grifo de agua caliente. Cerró los ojos dejando que esta cayera sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Poco a poco lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, cayéndole por las mejillas, confundiéndose apenas con el agua que caía de la ducha. Siempre que se quedaba solo se derrumbaba. Todo aquello aún le parecía increíble… ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle a él? No se lo merecía.

Continuó bajo el agua de la ducha llorando quién sabe por cuánto tiempo hasta que empezaron a aporrear la puerta.

**¿Blaine?** – Se escucha la voz de Rachel a través de la puerta. Ya empezaba a llegar la gente, por lo que calculó que se había tirado debajo del agua más de una hora. - **¿Estás ahí?** – Insiste aporreando la puerta varias veces.

**Sí, sí.** – Cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha, enrollándose una toalla por la cintura. – **Ahora salgo, un momento.** – Se apresuró a vestirse con la camiseta y los pantalones de Finn. Se miró al espejo después, la ropa le quedaba bastante grande, más aún que se había quedado más delgado.

Suspiró y tras eso salió del baño, fijándose en todas las personas que había en la habitación. Finn, como todos los días, estaba al lado de su hermano, él confiaba más en qué despertaría si se le hablaba mucho, por lo que todos los días se tiraba horas hablando con él, a pesar de que no le contestase. Rachel, algunos días acompañaba a Finn, aunque no venía todos los días. Mercedes, la que más tiempo después de Finn se tiraba allí. Y algunos más.

**Llevas casi dos horas ahí dentro, desde que nosotros hemos llegado. Nos estábamos asustando.** – Dijo Rachel al verle salir del baño, acercándose. - **¿Estás bien? Tienes cara de cansado. **– Blaine se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, últimamente no tenía demasiados ánimos como para mantener una conversación decente con nadie.

**Hey Blaine.** – Comentó Finn al verlo aparecer en la habitación, él saludó con una débil sonrisa y se acercó a la cama de Kurt, cada vez iba perdiendo más las esperanzas de que éste despertara, pero aún le quedaban algunas.

Acarició su mano con delicadeza al mismo tiempo que le miraba, no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a aguantar aquella situación que le estaba consumiendo…

Pronto llegó la noche, y todos se despidieron de él diciéndole que debería marcharse a casa a descansar, que así no iba a conseguir más que estar triste y enfermar, pero como siempre él hacía caso omiso de todo lo que le decían.

Se acercó a la cama de Kurt, sentándose en el borde. Llevaba unos minutos así cuando se percató de que empezaba a mover un dedo. Sorprendido, ya la vez feliz se levantó de un salto de la cama.

**¿Kurt?** – Susurró, al tiempo que el moreno empezaba a abrir lentamente los ojos, fijándose en él. - **¡KURT!** – Se lanzó a abrazarle, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Se separa de él mirándole algo confuso. - **¿Kurt?**

Kurt se llevó una mano a la cabeza, estaba algo mareado, la luz de la habitación le cegaba y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para poder observar al muchacho que tenía delante. Se queda mirándole con cierto aire de confusión y desvía la mirada hacia su alrededor, sin comprender dónde se encontraba.

**¿Quién es Kurt?** – Preguntó con apenas un hilo de voz. Blaine se paró en seco, mirándole, no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando. Se quedó mirando a Kurt sin saber qué decirle. - **¿Y quién eres tú? **

A Blaine se le cayó el alma a los pies.


	4. Capítulo cuatro: El diagnóstico

_Bien, pues aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo. Ha habido un cambio de planes. Había pensado en enfocar el Fic desde la perspectiva de Kurt, su recuperación y demás. Pero al final creo que resulta más interesante ir viendo cómo se desarrolla el sufrimiento de Blaine. De vez en cuando haré cambios y veremos las cosas desde las dos perspectivas, pero tampoco quiero liarme demasiado._

_Dicho esto, respondiendo a vuestros comentarios:_

**Vgleek**: Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, espero que esté resultando de tu agrado. Me gusta mucho describir los sentimientos de los personajes, pero mucho más si son de angustia o malestar, Blaine lo va a pasar realmente mal con todo esto, y más cuando empiece a darse cuenta de que los sentimientos de Kurt hacia él van a cambiar…

**maritza lares**: Muchas gracias por sumarte a leer la historia ^^! La verdad es que a mí también me da pena Blaine… vete preparando los pañuelos porque realmente lo va a pasar muy mal con todo lo que le va a ir pasando a Kurt! Un saludo y espero que sigas leyéndola ^^

**coffee-order** : Hola! Muchas gracias por sumarte a la lectura del Fic =) La verdad es que sí, Blaine es muy tierno cuando se trata de Kurt. Mi historia va a centrarse sobre todo en el sufrimiento de Blaine, al contrario de lo que sucedería normalmente, que se centraria en la recuperación de Kurt. Desde la perspectiva de Blaine vamos a ir viendo las mejoras y los cambios que va a ir sufriendo Kurt en su vida, así como las decisiones que se va a ver obligado a tomar… Un saludo y espero que sigas leyéndola^^

* * *

><p>No había pronunciado una sola palabra desde que aquella pregunta salió de los labios de Kurt. Se había limitado a mirarle, haciéndose evidente el dolor en sus ojos. Parecía que el mundo le estaba jugando una mala pasada, definitivamente se había decidido a hacerle la vida imposible. Cuando parecía que las cosas iban a salir bien y por fin conseguiría la felicidad que tanto se merecía, algo sucedía que se la truncaba. Notó como los ojos de Kurt se posaban en él, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para levantar la cabeza y cruzarse con su mirada.<p>

**Hey, ¿estás bien?** – La voz de Kurt sonaba tan dulce como siempre, y su preocupación hacia él lo único que causó fue que Blaine se sintiera aún peor. Le empezaban a temblar las piernas, sentía que en cualquier momento se desvanecería, cayendo al suelo. Sabía que tenía que salir y buscar un médico, que le ayudase, que le diagnosticara lo que fuera a Kurt, pero por más que le decía a sus piernas que saliesen de aquella habitación, no respondían.

**Sí, no te preocupes.** –Trató de que no se quebrase su voz al hablar, no podía preocuparle ahora. ¿Quién sabía cómo le sentaría una recaída? Sacó las fuerzas de donde no las tenía esbozando una sonrisa, tan amarga como fingida, y levantó la cabeza, preparado para encontrarse de nuevo con el rostro del castaño.

**¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? – **Preguntó Kurt. En sus ojos podía leerse realmente el desconcierto que sentía al no encontrar respuesta a sus preguntas. Él sabía que no era el momento de responder a ninguna, no sin antes un reconocimiento médico.

**Tuviste un accidente, con el coche… Llevas aquí unos días. – **Extendió su brazo, acariciando con suavidad la mejilla de Kurt. Al ver la mirada de horror que éste le dirigía la apartó rápidamente y agachó la cabeza, en su vida se había se había sentido tan mal, rechazado por la persona que más amaba en este mundo.

Dicho esto y antes de que el muchacho pudiese replicar, se levantó rápidamente de la cama, con intención de ir a buscar a una enfermera, dejando a Kurt más confuso aún de lo que estaba. No hizo falta que fuese demasiado lejos, pues una de las enfermeras pasaba en esos momentos por el pasillo. Lo agradeció.

**Disculpe.** – La enfermera se volvió hacia él cuando le habló, esbozando una leve sonrisa. – **Necesito... que alguien venga. Kurt ha despertado.** – La muchacha asintió con la cabeza y dijo que iba a ir en busca del médico, marchándose rápidamente.

Se quedó parado en mitad del pasillo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¿Volver? Seguramente tendría que enfrentarse a muchas más preguntas, a las cuales no sabría qué contestar. ¿Quedarse ahí? Sí, seguramente esa fuese la mejor opción. Pero, ¿y si le pasaba algo y él no estaba a su lado para ayudarle? ¿Cómo se podría sentir?

Su cabeza daba vueltas y más vueltas, estaba muy confuso. No sabía qué hacer. Apoyó la espalda totalmente contra la pared, sentía que en cualquier momento podía desvanecerse. Tomó aire un par de veces y luego lo expulsó lentamente, tratando de recuperar el control de sí mismo.

Cuando creyó que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo, se encaminó hacia la habitación. Su sorpresa fue que la encontró cerrada por dentro. Posiblemente el médico ya había llegado y él no se había dado ni cuenta de que pasaba por delante de sus narices. Resopló y decidió entonces quedarse fuera, esperando. Se sentó en el suelo, cruzando las piernas, pues sentía que no tenía fuerzas para estar un minuto más de pie. Se llevó la mano a la muñeca para intentar ver qué hora era, pero recordó que se había dejado el reloj en casa. Aunque, todo sea dicho, últimamente no estaba demasiado pendiente del tiempo, ni de nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Todo se había centrado en Kurt, desde que ocurrió el accidente.

Desde que estaba en el hospital día y noche, había pensado en tantas cosas sobre su futuro… qué hubiese pasado si no hubiese ocurrido el accidente, cómo sería su vida si Kurt no despertaba jamás del coma en el que había entrado… pero nunca se había planteado el hecho de que su novio se quedara amnésico. ¿Qué se supone que iba a pasar a partir de ahora? ¿Tendría que empezar a recordarle todo lo que habían vivido? ¿Cómo lo sobrellevaría?

Sin embargo, siempre que se ponía a pensar, acababa en el mismo sitio. Seguramente Kurt sufriría mucho más que él, al no recordar nada. El sentimiento de desconcierto, de extrañeza, debe ser demasiado grande para él, que era demasiado frágil. Y le dolía… Le dolía en el alma no poder cargar él con ese dolor, quitándole así el sufrimiento a Kurt. Lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de encontrarse ahora como si fuese un inútil, no había podido hacer nada por Kurt desde que estaba así.

Apretó con fuerza los ojos. No. Se negaba a llorar de nuevo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se pasaba todos los días llorando, él no era así, era una persona fuerte. ¿Por qué no lo estaba demostrando?

Llevaba un rato en esa posición cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia él. Alzó en ese momento la cabeza, para mirar al médico. Le daba igual que fuese de mala educación quedarse así, pero no quiso levantarse.

**Lamento muchísimo lo que le ha ocurrido a su amigo. **– Empezó a hablar el doctor. Él asintió con la cabeza. – **Normalmente personas con un golpe en la cabeza tan fuerte como él que tiene, tardan más en despertar. Tenemos que mirar ese lado positivo, podía ser mucho peor ¿No crees?** – Dirigió una leve sonrisa hacia Blaine que él no devolvió, y lo entendía, sabía cómo debía de sentirse al saber que las cosas a partir de ahora no serían iguales.

**Su amigo sufre amnesia, como consecuencia del golpe recibido en la cabeza. No sabemos si pudiera llegar a ser temporal, ya lo iremos viendo con el tiempo. Lo único que puedo decirle es que no le presionen, ni le agobien, obligándole a recordar. Todo requiere su tiempo. También aconsejo que lo mejor que puede hacer es retomar cuanto antes su vida diaria, quizás tenga problemas al realizar algunas actividades que siempre solía hacer, en reconocer a las personas, puede que sus gustos incluso cambien a partir de ahora… **- En la cara se Blaine se dibujó una mueca de horror ¿Quería decir con eso lo que estaba pensando? No podía ser, no…

**Sobre todo, no le presionen. Y ayúdenlo siempre que puedan… Se encontrará confuso, desorientado, perdido… Tenemos un equipo de psicólogos preparados por si tuviese algún tipo de problema. Las personas así siempre suelen tener trastornos…** - Blaine no podía creerse todo lo que estaba escuchando, le parecía aquella situación tan irreal como absurda. Suspiró profundamente, no había dicho ni una palabra desde que el médico había empezado a hablar. Pero tampoco quería hacerlo, quería escuchar con atención todas y cada una de sus recomendaciones y luego llevarlas a rajatabla.

**Tendrá que quedarse un día en observación, por posibles recaídas**.** Así que mañana tendrá el alta. Lo lamento, de nuevo.** – Le dio un par de golpecitos en la espalda, tratando de reconfortarle y luego desapareció.

Se quedó ahí, sentado en mitad del pasillo. Su malestar aumentaba por momentos y no sabía si quería seguir más tiempo ahí, ni si quiera sabía si quería volver a entrar a la habitación. ¿Para sufrir más? Cogió su teléfono móvil, que llevaba en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón y marcó rápidamente el número de Finn. Le había dicho que si despertaba fuera el primero al que llamase.

**Kurt ha despertado.** – Fue lo único que dijo y colgó el teléfono, saliendo del hospital lo más rápido que pudo, sin contestar a la insistencia de Finn de devolverle la llamada.

* * *

><p>Estaba totalmente desconcertado. ¿Qué demonios hacía en un hospital? ¿Quién era ese chico que antes estaba en la habitación? ¿Por qué se fue tan rápidamente? Muchas preguntas inundaban su cabeza, tantas que sentía que pronto iba a empezar a marearse. Tenía que tomarse las cosas con más calma, si quería conseguir algo.<p>

Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando llegó el médico. Empezó a charlar amablemente con él y le pareció simpático. Así que le contó que él era Kurt Hummel. Y que ese muchacho que estaba en la habitación era un amigo suyo. Le resultaba totalmente extraño que estuviesen explicándole cosas de su vida y que no le resultasen familiares. Aún así asintió cuando le dijo que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por poner de su parte, que su familia y amigos iban a ayudarle en todo lo posible. Se despidió de él con una sonrisa, y asegurándole que así lo haría. Que no se acordase bien de ellos no quería decir que no se sintiera mal al saber que estaba causando dolor ajeno.

Se quedó sentado en la cama, esperando a que alguien llegase. Después de todo eso llegó un chico bastante alto, que decía llamarse Finn. Después de muchas explicaciones, comprendió que se trataba de su hermano. Le dio un cálido abrazo que él correspondió y después llegó la pregunta que nadie se esperaba:

**¿Dónde está papá? - **Se hizo el silencio. Finn estaba algo confuso ¿No se suponía que le habían explicado los médicos antes de entrar que su hermano había perdido la memoria? ¿A qué venía esto? ¿Acaso recordaba algunas cosas?

**¿Te acuerdas de papá? - **Dijo finalmente.

**¿Cómo no me voy a acordar de papá?**


	5. Capítulo cinco: Vuelta a casa

**¡Buenas! ¿Cómo os va todo?**

**Aquí venimos con el quinto capítulo del Fic, espero que os guste. Es un poquito más largo que los anteriores, al ver las cosas desde ambas perspectivas. A ver si empiezo a cogerle el truco y así no quedan tan cortos como los primeros.**

**También quiero avisaros que a partir de ahora tardaré más en subir los capítulos, pues empiezo la Universidad y la Escuela de Idiomas y me robarán mucho tiempo. Aún así puede que cada fin de semana suba algo. Espero que no os desesperéis y sigáis pendientes de la historia.**

**Julieloveskurt: **Muchas gracias por empezar a leer la historia. La verdad es que para Kurt no va a ser fácil, pero mucho menos lo va a ser para Blaine. No quiero revelar nada de lo que tengo pensado pero si voy a trastocar un poco las parejas en el transcurso del Fic. Blaine no dejará de sentir lo que siente por Kurt, pero cuando pase un tiempo empezará a cansarse de no obtener resultados y se fijará en quién menos os lo esperáis… aunque siempre terminará volviendo a él. Gracias de nuevo y espero que te guste lo que venga a continuación ^^

**Maritza_lares: **Kurt en realidad no lo va a pasar tan mal porque no recuerda nada. Solo un poco molesto porque quieren hacerle vivir una vida que él considera que no es suya, ya que no siente nada hacia todo lo que le rodea, excepto su padre. Blaine no correrá la misma suerte y poco a poco empezará a ser todo aún más difícil para él. Gracias por seguir ahí^^

**Giselittle:** Bienvenida a ti también y gracias por leer la historia. He seguido tu recomendación y me he puesto a arreglar ciertas cosillas para este capítulo. No sabía como colocar los guiones y después de mucho investigar ya descubrí como hacerlo. Muchas gracias por decir tanto lo bueno como lo malo, eso va mejorando y haciendo mejor la historia. Espero que sigas leyéndola, un besazo^^

* * *

><p>Los rayos de sol empezaban a filtrarse por la ventana de su habitación dándole de pleno en la cara y empezando a molestarle un poco. Apretó con fuerza los ojos, como si pensase que aquello iba a dejar de molestarle, pero no fue así. Se giró en la cama dándole la espalda a la puerta, sin demasiadas ganas de levantarse. Se sentía cómodo, metido en su cama, tapado hasta casi las orejas.<p>

Había llegado a su casa el día anterior por la tarde, su padre había ido a recogerle al hospital, cosa que agradeció enormemente. Al ser la única cara que recordaba se sentía mucho más tranquilo y seguro, al estar a su lado.

Tenía que reconocer que todo esto le resultaba un poco estresante. El ver tantas caras a su alrededor y no reconocer ninguna. Decían ser sus amigos, sí. Pero ¿cómo podía comportarse cerca de unas personas que le resultaban extrañas? ¿Cómo hacer para estar cerca de personas fingiendo sentir algo que en realidad no sientes? Podía sonar cruel, pero él no sentía nada por las personas que se habían habituado a visitarle todos los días. Agradecía su esfuerzo, y lo apreciaba. Pero no podían exigirle que sintiera algo de un día para otro, no podían exigir un sentimiento que ahora mismo era inexistente.

Dio varias vueltas en la cama, quería volver a dormirse, sin embargo sus ojos ya no estaban cansados, se encontraban impacientes por ser abiertos de nuevo, por explorar todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Cuando llegó el día anterior a su habitación apenas la reconoció, pero sintió algo dentro de él que le decía que ese lugar le pertenecía, creándose un vínculo entre aquella sala y él. O al menos eso era lo que él pensaba, aunque resultara ridículo. Su cuarto y él estaban conectados, cada cosa que había allí le sonaba terriblemente familiar, aunque no lograba comprender por qué.

_No fuerces a recordar, las cosas vendrán solas_. Se repetía una y otra vez a sí mismo. _Y a unas malas empiezas tu vida de nuevo, vuelves a escribir el libro de tu historia como si acabaras de nacer. ¿Qué persona puede hacer eso? Nadie._ Él no necesitaba de psicólogos ni nada, se animaba solo ya de por sí.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, no le daban los rayos del sol directamente en la cara al encontrarse ahora de espaldas, pero la luz si que le molestaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo? Ni lo sabía. Peor ya debía ser tarde, las diez, las once..

Se incorporó en su cama y se llevó las manos a la cara, frotándose los ojos lentamente aún con algo de sueño. Caminó descalzo por su habitación, el suelo estaba fresquito. De todas formas y aunque quisiera, no recordaba donde estaban guardadas sus zapatillas para ponérselas.

Revolvió todos los cajones que encontraba a su paso, en busca de las cosas necesarias para darse una buena ducha y cambiarse de ropa, no iba a quedarse en pijama todo el día… aunque no le importaba. No tenía muchas ganas de salir, se sentía cansado y notaba como su cuerpo no funcionaba al 100%. Suponía que sería de estar tanto tiempo postrado en cama, habían perdido la costumbre de moverse y se habían acostumbrado a lo bueno: no hacer nada.

Al salir de su habitación se topó cara a cara con Finn, el que le dedicó una gran sonrisa. - ¡Tengo planes para hoy! – Lo miró muy animado y él sonrió aunque sin demasiadas ganas. Sabía que a él le hacía ilusión y lo único que intentaba ahora mismo era complacer a todas las personas que le rodeaban, para que no sufrieran más por él.

**- **¿Y a dónde vamos? – Dijo mientras mantenía la sonrisa, mirando a su hermano.

**-** Carreras. Puck nos ha conseguido entradas. – Se llevó la mano al bolsillo, sacando las entradas, mostrándoselas. - ¿Te apetece? – Kurt asintió con la cabeza y siguió sonriendo. No le vendría mal salir un poco, aunque no tuviese ganas y el plan no le llamase demasiado la atención, seguro que pasar un día con su hermano le hacía mejorar en su problema.

**- **Bien, ahora voy a darme una ducha. ¿A qué hora tengo que estar listo? – Se encaminó hacia la ducha y, al llegar a la puerta, se giró, esperando la respuesta de Finn.

**- **A las doce vengo a recogerte, ahora voy a salir. – Contestó, realmente le hacía ilusión que su hermano quisiese hacer cosas con él. Antes del accidente no compartían demasiado tiempo juntos, quizás porque tenían aficiones diferentes. Pero a partir de ahora se había jurado a sí mismo que pasaría todo el tiempo que pudiera con él. No desaprovecharía ni un segundo. Y aún así sería poco.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y murmuró un _'hasta entonces'_, encerrándose después en el baño.

* * *

><p>Desde que había llegado a su casa no había salido de su habitación. Se sentía como si sus ganas de vivir le hubiesen abandonado. Se encontraba sentado en una esquina, al lado de su cama, donde se había quedado dormido la noche anterior, a consecuencia de varias horas de llanto. ¿Cómo saldría de ésta? Sentía que poco a poco se estaba hundiendo en un pozo sin fondo, de cuál cuando quisiese escapar no habría forma.<p>

No había devuelto las innumerables llamadas perdidas de Finn. Tampoco había contestado cuando sonaba el teléfono de casa. Era una suerte que sus padres estuvieran de fin de semana, así no se vería obligado a contestar el teléfono, ni a darle explicaciones a sus padres sobre su pésimo estado de salud física y mental.

Decidió que esa situación tenía que cambiar. No podría ayudar a Kurt si se encerraba en su propio mundo. Tenía que sacar las fuerzas de donde no las tenía, por él, esa persona que tanto amaba, que había convertido su pésima vida en algo prácticamente maravilloso, y que ahora sentía que volvía todo a ser una pesadilla.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de ahuyentar los malos pensamientos y soltó un leve gemido, llevándose automáticamente la mano al cuello. Le dolía, seguramente de haber dormido en mala postura toda la noche. Se levantó como pudo notando que también le dolía un poco la espalda. Se asomó al espejo que tenía en su habitación y se dio pena a sí mismo. Estaba totalmente dejado y las ojeras las tenía aún más marcadas si se podía.

Resopló, entrando al baño y echándose agua en la cara, simplemente para despejarse un poco. Se ducharía después, ahora no tenía ganas. Entró a su habitación y se cambió de ropa, ya que aún llevaba la que tenía puesta cuando abandonó el hospital en aquellas condiciones. Suspiró y se plantó de nuevo delante del espejo, peinándose con las manos. No había mejorado mucho la cosa, pero ya no parecía un guarro, como antes.

Agarró las llaves de su auto y salió de casa, agradeciendo una vez más que no estuviesen sus padres, si no harían demasiadas preguntas. Ellos nunca habían aceptado su relación con Kurt, es más, su papá siempre había pensado que su hijo estaba confundido, que seguramente lo que sufría se le acabaría pasando, y volvería todo a la normalidad. Volvía a poner los pies en la tierra cuando se daba cuenta de que pasaban los días y Blaine no cambiaba su actitud. Probablemente no hubiera aprobado que estuviese faltando una semana a clases, que estuviera en esas condiciones por Kurt…

Se montó en el coche y arrancó, conduciendo hacia la casa de Kurt. Llegó rápido, estaba cerca. Pero no se encontraba con ánimos como para dar ir andando, por muy cerca que estuviese. Estacionó el coche en la puerta de la casa y se bajó. Se paró en la puerta, consciente de lo que iba a hacer y suspiró profundamente, antes de tocar.

Cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo escuchó el claxon de un coche por detrás de él, volviéndose. Se encontró con el coche de Finn, que le saludaba con una sonrisa. Abortó la misión de entrar en casa y caminó hasta quedar al lado del coche.

**-** Hasta que te dejas ver por aquí. –Dijo Finn con una media sonrisa. – Estábamos todos preocupados por ti, como no devolvías las llamadas… Pensamos que te había pasado algo. – Blaine miró a Finn por unos segundos pero no le devolvió la sonrisa. Sí, habían estado preocupados por él pero, ¿por qué nadie había ido a su casa a ver cómo se encontraba? Estaba siendo un egoísta, quería que le prestasen atención, cuando era Kurt el que más la necesitaba.

- ¿Kurt? ¿El también se ha preocupado por mi ausencia? – Preguntó con curiosidad y con un hilo de esperanza, aunque sabía la respuesta con antelación.

**- **Ha preguntado por ti. Se acuerda de que estabas con él en la habitación y que luego desapareciste. – Finn le miraba, ahora ya serio. Sabía que Blaine lo estaba pasando mal. Pondría la mano en el fuego para asegurar de que era el que peor lo estaba pasando de todos y posiblemente no la perdería. – Ha dicho que por qué no has venido a verle, que por qué no volviste a la habitación. – Blaine contestó con una pequeña sonrisa. Algo es algo. No podía decir que le echaba de menos, era lógico, pero al menos se preocupaba por él. Siempre tan bueno, tan atento con los demás… Eso ni un accidente lo cambiaba.

**- **¿Íbais a salir? – Pregunta Blaine con curiosidad posando sus ojos en el coche de Finn. Él se limita a asentir con la cabeza y una gran sonrisa cubre su rostro.

**- **Vamos a las carreras, con Puck. – La expresión de Blaine se tornó ahora seria y miró a Finn. ¿Desde cuándo a Kurt le gustaban ese tipo de cosas? Un momento…

**- **¿No estarás pensando en aprovecharte de la situación de tu hermano para hacerle cambiar sus gustos? – La voz de Blaine sonaba ahora seria y cortante. No le gustaría obtener un sí por respuesta. Le parecería un mal acto por parte de su hermano, que tratase de cambiarlo a su antojo.

**- **Mira Blaine… - Empezó Finn, también se había puesto serio, pero en su cara podía leerse que no sabía cómo explicar lo que decir a continuación. - Kurt ahora mismo es como un libro en blanco, no recuerda nada de su vida… Poco a poco hay que empezar a escribir en él. Hay que probar nuevas alternativas, no voy a forzarle a hacer o pensar nada que él no quiera. Pero no sé… ¿Y si ahora le gusta? ¿Y si consigo pasar ahora más tiempo con él que antes? – Miró a Blaine, esperando que este dijera algo pero no lo hizo. – El médico lo dijo, sus gustos pueden cambiar a partir de ahora…

**-** No entiendo como pretendes convertir a Kurt en algo que no es. – Cortó Blaine, ya se había cansado de escuchar tanta tontería. – Kurt es una persona como tú y como yo, no es ninguna marioneta para que la manipulemos e intentemos convertir en algo que no es. Finn, si le quisieras de verdad tratarías de ayudarle a recobrar su verdadera identidad. – Le miró a los ojos, bastante decepcionado.

**-** Ya te he dicho que no voy a obligarle a hacer nada que él no quiera. – Repitió fin, pero para Blaine no era suficiente, sentía que querían usurpar la identidad de Kurt. Y eso le daba miedo… más que miedo le daba pánico. ¿Y si nunca volvía a ser el chico que antes era? Quizás Finn tenía razón y a partir de ahora todo sería diferente, todo cambiaría… Y podía ser que no llegara a quererle nunca más.

**- **Quieres que sea como tú, no te gusta como él era… - Le temblaba la voz y sentía como poco a poco estaba retrocediendo unos pasos. La simple idea de pensar que Kurt no volvería a sentir nada por él le hacía sentirse muy mal…

Unos segundos después sintió como Finn salía corriendo del coche y lo agarraba, se había mareado y estaba a punto de caerse. Casi ni se había dado cuenta de ello. Él lo sujetó por los hombros, con cuidado, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

**-** Tú también necesitas ayuda… - Susurró.- ¿Te ves capaz de caminar? – Ante la negativa de Blaine lo cogió en brazos y entró en la casa, dirigiéndose hacia el salón y depositándolo con cuidado en el sofá. Notó que Blaine temblaba y se acercó a él, acariciando su mejilla, tratando de calmarle sin demasiado éxito.

- Finn ¿cuándo nos…? – Kurt se quedó parado en mitad de las escaleras al ver la escena y alzó una ceja, sin entender qué pasaba.

- Cambio de planes. – Dijo Finn dándose la vuelta y mirando a Kurt. Sonrió ligeramente. – Vamos a quedarnos los tres en casa, veremos una peli y… ya haremos algo después. – Miró a Blaine después que le dedicó una débil sonrisa de agradecimiento. – Kurt… ¿Puedes quedarte con él un momento? Voy a por un vaso de agua. – Kurt asintió con la cabeza y Finn se dirigió hacia la cocina.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo Blaine desde el sofá, miró a Kurt.

- Muy bien, no puedo quejarme. Me están tratando todos fenomenal. – Sonríe levemente y luego mira a Blaine. – Tú… no te ves bien ¿Qué te pasó?

- Yo no debería importar. – Rió amargamente. – Me mareé… - Se encogió levemente de hombros. No podía contarle la verdad, lo que había detrás de todo aquello. Solo conseguiría que se sintiese peor, más aún sabiendo lo sensible que era el castaño.

Kurt simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se acercó al sofá de al lado, sentándose. Blaine sentía como una pequeña espina en el corazón se le clavaba. Hace apenas unos días, si Kurt le hubiese visto en aquella situación, mareado y deprimido, se había acercado a él, se había sentado a su lado y le había cuidado hasta que estuviese bien. Notó como sus ojos empezaban a poblarse de lágrimas. Esas estúpidas lágrimas que estaban en él desde que Kurt había tenido ese horrible accidente. Se ocultó tras un cojín, no quería que nadie le viese llorar.

En ese momento llegó Finn, sin el vaso de agua que se suponía que iba a coger. Ahora lo entendía todo, le estaba dando tiempo a solas para que hablasen, e intentasen arreglar algo. Aunque no habían aprovechado demasiado bien ese tiempo.

- Ya le he dicho a Puck que no vamos. – Dijo un Finn muy animado, mientras se sentaba en el brazo del sofá donde estaba Blaine. - Y bien ¿qué película queréis ver?


	6. Capítulo seis: Sábado

_**Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y la cadena FOX.**_

**¡Buenas! Siento la demora, este capítulo es algo corto y no se revelan muchas cosas (aunque si lo leéis con detenimiento os vais a dar cuenta de que está implícito algunas cosas importantes) , como ya os dije empecé la Universidad y ahora tengo menos tiempo de ponerme a escribir. Aún así no os desesperéis que tendréis vuestro capítulo cuando tenga tiempo de ponerlo.**

**Giselittle:** No dije que fuese malo, simplemente que es bueno saber qué estás haciendo regular o qué se puede mejorar para que la historia sea mejor. Las cosas para Blaine van a volverse mucho más difíciles, mientras que para Kurt va a ser todo un camino de rosas. Pasarán cosas que le hagan plantearse a Blaine si de verdad quiere seguir intentando conquistarle o… bueno, no digo más. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y perdón por la demora.

**VGleek**: Es una pena porque lo va a olvidar todo y encima va a sentirse acosado por Blaine, va a desarrollar hacia él algo que no se si llegará a ser odio… pero ya lo iréis viendo. En cuanto a Karofsky… creo que acabas de darme una gran idea para uno de los próximos capítulos xD Gracias por la paciencia y por seguir ahí ^^

**Maritza_lares:** Siento la demora en serio! Si, las cosas para él se van a poner mucho peor, ya te irás dando cuenta conforme esto avanza. Un besito y espero que sigas leyendo!

**Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

><p>La tarde del Sábado transcurrió sin ningún incidente que sea digno de resaltar. Blaine volvió a casa a eso de las once de la noche. Finn le había comentado que se quedase a dormir, pero el prefirió irse a su casa. Además las reacciones de Kurt no estaban siendo demasiado buenas con su presencia. ¿Se habría enterado ya de lo que eran en el pasado? ¿Alguien se lo había contado o simplemente estaba desarrollando cierta antipatía hacia su persona?<p>

Durante el camino de vuelta a casa le atormentaban aquellas preguntas. No podía saber con exactitud que había pasado en ese día que no había estado con él. A lo mejor le guardaba rencor por haberle abandonado en el hospital de aquella manera… Él lo conocía, y sí, seguramente fuese eso lo que le molestase, aunque podrían ser tantas cosas…

Finn se había ofrecido a acompañarlo a casa ya que no había llevado su auto y consideraba que era demasiado tarde para irse caminando solo a casa. Durante el camino no intercambiaron ninguna palabra, necesitaba espacio, y tiempo sobre todo para asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Parecía que Finn y Blaine habían conectado bastante mejor que cuando se conocían de antes, ambos compartían un dolor semejante ante la pérdida del antiguo Kurt y se supone que esas cosas unen a las personas.

Al llegar estacionó justo en la puerta de su casa y se volvió esbozando una sonrisa. –_ Le informamos que ha le ha llegado satisfactoriamente a su destino._ – Dijo Finn, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Realmente no se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en sus problemas con Kurt. Aunque eso último que el muchacho le había dicho le había arrancado una pequeña sonrisa.

- _Ah sí, gracias. Aunque no tenías que haberte molestado._ – Abrió la puerta del coche para salir al exterior y así meterse rápidamente en su casa, a seguir llorando, a seguir sufriendo… pero notó como la mano de Finn se posaba sobre la suya, impidiéndole salir.

-_ Si tienes cualquier problema, necesitas a alguien con quién hablar o simplemente compañía…_ - Hizo una pausa mientras miraba a Blaine. –_ Ya sabes donde tienes que llamar._ – Blaine se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir del coche. - _¡Eh! ¡Prométemelo!_ – Dijo Finn alzando el volumen de la voz, para que lo escuchase Blaine desde fuera. Éste sólo rió y se dio la vuelta, despidiéndose con la mano.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que pasar rato con él podía ser mejor que cualquier terapia, había conseguido sacarle la sonrisa durante toda la tarde y estaba resultando extremadamente positivo entre tanto momento difícil. Se lo agradecía, tanto por él como por Kurt, ya que Blaine no estaba en condiciones ni de animar a una mosca. Todo se le estaba volviendo más difícil de lo que pensaba. Más aún le sería si no recibía atención por parte del castaño.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo fue quitarse los zapatos y dejarlos en la entrada. Era una pequeña manía que tenía, le gustaba andar descalzo por su casa. Se dirigió a la cocina, a pesar de haber cenado en casa de Kurt tenía algo de hambre aún. ''_Lo que me faltaba, ahora encima me voy a volver un gordo.'' _Pensó.

Se acercó a la nevera donde, de lejos, pudo divisar la existencia de una nota en ella. Cuando se acercó reconoció la caligrafía de su padre_. ''Estupendo, otra vez me van a dejar solo.'' _En otra ocasión se hubiese molestado, pero ahora la verdad es que, cuánto más tiempo pasase solo, sería mejor. Sus padres no se habían enterado de nada, si quiera que había estado faltando al colegio, y quería que así siguiese siendo.

Empezó a leer la nota:

'' _Hemos tenido que salir con urgencia de viaje de negocios. He intentado llamarte pero te habías dejado el teléfono en casa. ¿Qué lo tienes, de adorno? Así nunca nos enteraremos si te pasa algo._ – Rió irónico, como si a ellos les importase mucho lo que le pasaba – _Estaremos fuera por un mes, si pasase cualquier cosa o se alargase el tiempo te llamamos. Un beso. Papá._ ''

Arrugó la nota y la tiró a la papelera. No le interesaba en absoluto. Si total, siempre hacían su vida y lo dejaban a él al margen. Se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo en casa, por lo que había tenido que aprender a apañárselas solo. Ahora no necesitaba de la ayuda de nadie.

Se subió hasta su habitación sin coger nada para comer al final, pues se le había quitado el apetito. No podía negar que le dolía que hiciesen esas cosas. Al fin y al cabo eran sus padres, aunque no ejercieran jamás como tal.

Se acercó hacia el móvil que tenía en la mesita de noche a ver si era verdad que le habían estado llamando, preocupándose por él. No vio ninguna llamada perdida y tiró con fuerza el móvil al suelo. Éste al caer se rompió y empezaron a salir las piezas volando. Le dio exactamente igual. ¿Por qué diablos hacían tanto teatro? ¡Si realmente no les importaba para nada!

Se tiró boca abajo en su cama, apretó la cabeza contra la almohada y dejó que ésta se empapara de las lágrimas de su llanto.

* * *

><p>Cuando Blaine se marchó se sintió mucho más relajado. Como lo trataba, esas miradas que le dirigía… ¿Estaba enamorado de él? Eso parecía, pero ¡Dios! Le hacían sentir realmente incómodo. Trataba por todos los medios de pasarlo por alto y que el muchacho no se sintiese mal, pero estaba empezando a sentirse algo acosado por él. Desde luego, esperaba que no se pasase por ahí todos los días porque ya no podía estar cómodo ni en su propia casa.<p>

Se arrepentía de haberle echado de menos en el hospital. De que después de haberse quedado con él hasta que despertase no hubiese vuelto a ver cómo seguía. Aquello le había dolido bastante. Se suponía que era su amigo ¿O no? Ya no sabía qué pensar respecto a nada.

Finn le había comentado cuando llegó a casa después de dejar al pesado (Blaine) en la suya, que el Domingo iba a venir Rachel, su novia, a pasar el día con ellos. Él asintió con la cabeza, Finn le había contado que Rachel era una de sus mejores amigas y que ahora estaba muy preocupada por él, pero que había estado enferma y no podía venir antes.

-_ Mira, creo que tengo una foto por aquí, a lo mejor te acuerdas de ella._ – Dijo esperanzado, mientras sacaba el teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Kurt tomó el móvil con las manos y vio la foto. En ella salían Finn y la chica, que según recordaba se llamaba Rachel. Suspiró profundamente, no venía ningún recuerdo de ella y tampoco se esforzó mucho por intentarlo.

Se quedó mirando la foto por unos segundos, era guapa. Su hermano parecía tener más buen gusto con las chicas que para vestir, eso seguro.

Finn se mantuvo un rato con él enseñándole más fotos y contándole cosas de cada una de ellas. Kurt asentía de vez en cuando y escuchaba atentamente todo lo que le decía el mayor. Era muy emotivo escucharlo relatar algunos acontecimientos, como la conoció, como se dio cuenta de que la quería… Realmente, era una pena que estuviese pillado, era jodidamente adorable.

Luego llegó una foto en la que salían los dos, Rachel y Kurt, hizo lo mismo, contándole la historia, cómo era su amistad, cómo se llevaban…

-_ Siempre estabais peleando por tener los dos el protagonismo_ - Rió Finn. - _Pero detrás de eso había una hermosa amistad. Se llevaban muy bien, y eso me alegraba. Pasaba mucho tiempo en casa, tanto contigo, como conmigo. Y así va a seguir siendo, ella va a venir todos los días que pueda a verte, si en algún momento molesta o te sientes agobiado, sólo díselo. Ella no se lo tomará mal. _- Tras éso se levantó de la cama y le dio un beso en la frente, mirándole con ternura. -_ Buenas noches Kurt_. - Lo arropó y después se marchó de la habitación.

Se acomodó en la cama con una gran sonrisa y con menos dudas. Esa chica había despertado algo en su interior, no sabía el qué, solo sabía que era bueno. Eso hacía que le dieran unas ganas enormes de conocerla. Y más aún después de todas las cosas buenas que su hermano le había contado. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido, pensando que mañana sería un gran día.


End file.
